Death comes a second chance
by shadowreaperzx24
Summary: Naruto get transported to Earthland. He meet new friend and the Love of his life. NarutoxWendyxErza sister brother relationship NarutoxMirajane (lovers) Completely different from the anime!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

No One's POV

"OUCH… I remember me shoving a rasengan in Sasuke and him shoving a chidori in my chest. At least the Juubi is destroyed. So why is everything so white? Where in the nine blazes hell am I? Am I dead?" said Naruto

"Sort of." said a female voice

"Who that is one ba- no mustn't think like pervy sage, but still that is one hot babe!" thought Naruto

"Wait who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked the woman

"The answer to your second question is that you died." replied the woman

"WAIT so this is heaven! DOES THAT MEAN SASUKE HERE TOO?" Naruto shouted out

"Your friend Sasuke is not, he is in the pits of hell of eternity for what he has done and to answer your second question I am Kami, here to give you a second chance in the life you never had." Said the now identify woman

"WHAT YOUR KAMI! I don't-"Naruto started

"Well you should believe her-ttebane" spoke a voice behind him

Naruto slowly turns around the voice he could forget

"Mom" he whispered

"Hello, my little fishcake" Kushina smiled. That warm kind and gentle smile a mother give a son.

"MOM" shouted Naruto as he leaped at his mother. He arms flung against her neck and wrapped into a tight hug.

"It alright Naru-chan I'm here for you" said Kushina

Kami who was watch was smiling nothing is more joyful than a reunion between family. Especially mother and son reunions!

"Hello are we pork chop here or you gonna give me a hug to?" a unknown man said

Naruto turn his head and saw his jiji, pervy sage, Haku, Zabuza, and finally the Yondaime, his father

"Dad" Naruto shouted while hugging his dad

"Now, Naruto I going to send you to earthland where people don't use chakra but magic, but in your case you'll have to type magic and chakra." Kami stated

"Magic is real sweet! But I just got my parents and family back I'm not going to leave them." Naruto said

"Naruto it's true we won't be with you but will always but with you in tour spirit and heart." Kushina told her son

"Alright, I'll give it a chance." Naruto spoke

"Now before you go I think they have some things to give you." Kami told him

Zabuza walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulder

"Kid I want to say you were the best honorable person I ever fought. Here is the sword of the seven swordsman use it wise." Said Zabuza and disappeared

Next came Haku wearing a dress

"HA I knew you were a girl. Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked Haku

"Cause I wanted to fight you full on without holding back and you'll probably act like this" stated Haku "Anyways here is my gift." Haku then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek "Make sure you kick ass in the world" she then disappear

Jiyara and the Sandaime came together

"I'll give you knowledge so you can act smart for once while Jiyara gives you info in seals and stuff." Said jiji

They both put their finger on Naruto's forehead and started to give him info.

Last what his parents

"My gift to you is all my jutsu and all forbidden one for the forbidden scroll." Said his father

"Mine is chakra chain and the master summon." Said Kushina

They put their finger on his forehead and gave him their technique.

Naruto father vanished first but Kushina didn't, instead she started to perform hand sign.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" Kushina shouted out

A chimera appeared

"Kushina why have you summon me?" the animal asked

"I want my son to sign the contract is that allowed?" Kushina asked the animal

"He is allowed to summon me and my kin and I'll be gone." The animal then disappeared

"That went well." Kushina spoke

Naruto sign the contract and Kushina soon faded

"Remember we'll always be in your heart!" Kushina said before vanishing

"Your magic type will be several re-equip magic that lets you take weapons or armour from a space you control, crash magic that disassemble opponents attack or used for defense, magic eye magic that copies other people magic and use it for yourself, Archive that is used to download info or send to other people mind also used for storing what magic you copied and the rarest of all yin-yang magic the yin side creates object and the yang creates living things. For example, you can make a bird from the yin side and use the yang side to give it life." Kami told him

Naruto processed all the info then turned to Kami and said "I'm ready."

His head started to feel dizzy and everything was spinning, Naruto then blacked out and disappeared.

Earthland X774 – Some huge cave

Naruto woke up to water dripping down to his face. He begins to stand and notice he is in a cave.

"Where the hell did Kami send me?" said Naruto

"Wait why did I sound so childish?" he though

He runs a puddle and saw he is 16 again.

"DAMN IT SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME I WOULD GO BACK TO BEING 16" Naruto cried out

Two very large shadows cover him. He slowly turns in fear and saw two mighty beasts looking down on him.

"Who are you _Puny Human?_ Where have you come from?" said one of the beasts

"That's not how you talk to someone, Bathust. Hello young one I am Bahamut, queen of all dragon. While by friend here is king of all dragon god." Said Bahamut

"M-My name is Naruto Namikaze and I AM NOT PUNY." Said Naruto

"Where are you from." Asked Bahamut

Naruto told them his story from the beginning to the end. The two dragons looked at each other and nodded.

Bathust asked "If you had power to do anything. What would you use it for?"

Naruto stared at them and shouted out with courage "To protect those who are in need even if I don't get anything back. To protect my family and let them have a life they can live without getting harmed. To protect friend from harm of the cant protect themselves. Those are the feeling you use to grow strong and protect those you care about."

Both dragons had a stupefied look on their face.

"Naruto we want to train you." Both dragons said at the same time


	2. Chapter 2

Previously 

"_Naruto we want to train you." Both dragons said at the same time _

Present

Earthland X776

Two dragon were watching what Naruto can do and both knew their time to leave was near.

Naruto a now 14 year old boy learned everything he can from the dragons fire, water, wind, earth, lighting, ice, lava, steam, wood, crystal, sky, storm, blaze, dust, light, steel, swift, poison, shadow, gravity, space, sand, ink, time slayer magic and god slayer magic everything! Nothing is left out. The dragons trained Naruto until he dropped. When he told the dragons he had other magic type they were surprised, when one was rarest of all yin-yang. After he learns the magic from the dragon he started to create new move with them or use it to make thing. Over the time Naruto goes out to see what the outside world is. He used his magic eye to copy rune magic, solid script magic, exchange magic, take over magic and make magic. He level of magic is A-class on the boarder of S-class.

Naruto was in a field practicing his moves

"Fire dragon roar"

"Ice dragon's iron fist"

"Crystal-Make: Dome of Spears

"Sand coffin"

"Yin-Yang style: 180 hits"

"Fire inferno wing"

"Ice-make: army of Spears"

"Unison Raid: Lighting Shadow Roar"

"Re-equip: shroud of darkness" a dark shroud covers Naruto the hood being liquefied, two horns on the side and a scythe on his back.

Both dragons call Naruto to take a break. Naruto didn't tell them put to him they were like his parents.

Time skip X777

Naruto woke up and searched for his surrogate parent, but both dragons gone.

"So it's time for you to left uh ma, pa?" said Naruto "Well it's time for me to see the world. Wish me luck!"

He then exits the cave never coming back

Town

Naruto was smiling walking in a direction to an inn and hears people talking about salves and leaving soon tonight in an alley way.

"HOW DARE THEY TAKE KIDS AND USE THEM AS SLAVES!" Though Naruto

Naruto blend in with the shadow and went to get some answers.

"What were the slaves you were talking about?"

The people there were shocked and did know where the sound was coming from

"Come out and face us you coward!" said one man

Naruto took two who was behind him and threw him into the wall.

"If you don't tell me about the slaves and everything you know then your good as dead" Naruto spat in his face

It took an hour to get all the information and how to get there.

He slammed the guy's head on the wall and said "I hate people like you!"

The Next Night- Akane

"So this is where they are keeping the slaves and such."

Naruto saw a boat that transports people in, he jumped in it and hid himself with a cloak.

Once the boat stopped he sneaked out and searched the area. He came to a tower of stairs that leads down.

"So this must lead to the place that they are held" thought Naruto

Naruto doesn't bother with the stairs he jumps down and used the wind to softly land.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY" shouted Naruto

Few minutes after

"Erza are you all right?" said an old man

"Yea I'm fine whose make the ruckus?" Asked Erza

"I wanna go home" shouted the kids there

Soon they hear voices

"You won't be-GYHAA"

"Stop in the name of-AAHHH"

"What the hell are you-GYHAAA"

Footsteps could be heard down the hall.

They were all taken back when the light shone on the person it was a man with cuts and bruise on his body

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO LEAVE FOLLOW ME" Shouted the blonde/Naruto

He then destroyed every lock on the cells. He finishes the last one with a lock and saw a girl with an eye patch over her left eye. He kneels down and asked

"Hey little girl do you want to fix your eye?" said Naruto

Erza can only shake her head and ask "Are you a mage?"

Naruto replies "yes, yin-yang make: eye, little girl lift the eye patch up." He then places his hand over the eye lid and said "Exchange"

Erza felt something getting shoved into her eye. She then opens it and could she clearly with both eye. She was about to thank the boy when.

"The intruder is here get him"

Naruto pats Erza head and said "Be back later"

Naruto rushes to meet with the guard and starts fight them

He flashed into the centre and shouts out "UNISON RAID: LIGHT-SHADOW- DRAGON'S ROAR"

He roared at his enemies encasing them in the blast. The only one left was Naruto. A guard aimed a blast at the people but Rob stood in front of them.

"SHIT that blast is gonna kill them" Naruto quick rush in front of them and said "Yin make: Shield of Bahamut" the blast goes around the shield and un-harms them. Naruto switch to offensive position and yelled out "DARKNESS DRAGON'S ROAR" the blast hit the knight and renders him unconscious.

"WHOA HE IS AMAZING"

A boy asked "Where is Erza?"

Top of the Tower

Erza made it to the top of the tower where Jellal was. She saw him standing there, but something was off about him.

"HEHEHEHE I don't need you anymore. I'll let you go and have your freedom, but not the other slaves those would stay and finish the R-system" said Jellal

"Jellal you don't mean this do you. Please stop and-ERK" Erza didn't get to finish Jellal blast her with magic and picked her up.

"PUT HER DOWN" said a voice rang though the room. Both kids looked over and saw Naruto standing there glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" asked Jellal

"Who am I? Your worst nightmare! Naruto Namikaze, here to free the slaves. Also to get that girl you're holding on to." Said Naruto

Naruto took a step and disappeared. He reappeared behind Jellal and knees him in the back, making him release Erza.

"Ouch" Erza said landing hard on the floor

"Erza you stay here I'll finish this up" Naruto then disappeared and hit Jellal with such force he broke though the wall

The tower started to collapsed, Naruto then took Erza and teleported outside

"Thank-you" was all Erza said before darkness took over her.

Naruto looked over the land to see where that blue hair boy went, but he couldn't see him. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and darkness took over him.

Later

Naruto woke facing the starry sky.

"Where am I" Naruto spoke

He noticed something on him. He looked down and saw Erza sleeping on him peacefully.

"She wouldn't leave you alone" said a voice

Naruto turned his head and saw Rob

"So how are you feeling? I had to bandage you up to stop the blood coming from the cut." Said rob

"I feel sore, but over all fine." Naruto replied

"I gotta say all those scar that's on your body is horrifying, but it shows that you are strong. You should join a guild. I'm from Fairy Tail." Said Rob

The boat then land on the beach.

"Well this is where I go bye see you some other time." Naruto then left after

Not soon he hears little foot prints run on the sand. Naruto turns around and saw Erza run catching up to him.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone again. You're like a brother image to me." Erza Said to Naruto

'Brother image ummm.' Thought Naruto

"Erza, do you want to travel with me?" Naruto asked the little girl

Erza thought about it and then nods her head furiously

"Ok" said Naruto "Also your magic is the same as mine re-equip magic. I'll be teaching you how it work and training you to re-equip fast until you drop. UNDERSTOOD"

"YES! Naruto-nii-chan" Erza shouted

Naruto then lifted Erza on his shoulder and started to move out.

Time Skip

"Naruto-nii-chan are you sure we are going the right way" asked Erza

"Yes, at least I think I am" replied a Naruto

Then a little blue hair girl appeared out of the forest. Naruto ran to the girl.

"Hello young one where did you come from" asked Naruto

"Mommy left me. Mommy doesn't want me" said the crying girl

"Who's your mommy?" Naruto asked her

"Grandeeney" replied the girl

"The sky dragon" Naruto asked

"How did you know?" asked the girl

"I was raised by two dragons the queen of all dragons and the king of the god dragons. So you must be Wendy, right?" asked Naruto

"Yup, I'm Wendy Marvell."

"I'm Naruto and this is my little adopted sister Erza. Do you want to come with us?" Naruto asked Wendy

"Yes!" Wendy said happily

Time Skip

It was Wendy's and Erza's Birthday Wendy was turning 10 while Erza was turning 12. They were celebrating in the forest, with a homemade cake.

"Happy birthday Erza and Wendy" Naruto said with a three layer marble cake

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Erza and Wendy

Happy birthday to you" sang Naruto

After they blew the candle and finish the cake, Naruto give them an envelope.

"What's this Naruto-nii-chan" asked Wendy and Erza

"Why don't you see it for yourself" Naruto replied with a chuckle

Erza took the envelope and opened it.

"These are adoption papers! Why did you give them to us?" Erza asked

"See what's in the papers first then ask." Naruto said

Erza saw the paper again and saw Wendy's and her name.

"Naruto-nii-chan are you adopting us?" Erza asked

"Yup, now I am you legal guardian and older brother." Naruto said

Wendy and Erza jumped at Naruto and said Thank-you over and over until they were asleep.

Naruto looked at the star and said "It's time to find a guild to join."

Morning

Naruto was the first one to wake up. He looked to his side and saw Wendy and Erza cuddling each other in the sleep. He did his morning exercise 2000 push up, sit up, 100 slash up, down, cross, 10 laps. He then made breakfast which contains fish, rich, eggs, vegetable and milk.

"Erza, Wendy it time to wake up" Naruto said shaking them

Wendy and Erza woke up and ate their breakfast

"So what are we doing now Naruto-nii-chan" asked Erza

"We are going to join a guild I saw a poster of a guild called Fairy Tail thought it will be good to join it" Naruto said

"Ok let's go" shouted Erza and Wendy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Ok let's go" shouted Erza and Wendy_

Present 

Fiore-Magnolia 

"Erza, Wendy we are final here" Said Naruto

Erza and Wendy looks at the guild in wonder. It was very huge. Erza and Wendy ran in the guild first followed by Naruto.

"Whoa it's very huge inside, too." Said the youngest sibling

Master Makarov saw the young girls coming in followed by a older looking boy. He went to greet them.

"Hello there what can I do for you?" ask Makarov

"We wish to join Fairy Tail with our brother!" Shouted Wendy and Erza, who were pointing to Naruto, who was waving to Master Makarov.

"Ok, but I need to know what are your magic." Said Makarov

"Well my magic skill is Sky Dragon magic taught by the sky dragon Grandeeney, Erza-Onee-Chan is Re-equip Magic, and Naruto-Nii-Chan is Dragon Slayer and God Slayer magic of all elements you can think off. He is the most experience. He also has Re-equip magic, Achieve Magic, Crash Magic, Copy Eye Magic, and the rarest of all Yin-Yang magic. He also has other magic he copied from the copy eye like rune magic, solid script magic, exchange/soul magic, take over magic and make magic. He said he was A-Class boarding S-Class maybe SS-Class. We can also do unison raid." Said Wendy

When she finished explaining their magic she didn't notice everyone's expression in the guild. The guild member where floored at their magic and Master Makarov was processing all the info with his mouth reaching down to the floor. He was the first to talk.

"Would you like to show your magic?" Ask Makarov

"Ok/Sure" said Wendy, Erza, and Naruto

They all went to the back of the guild where there was an empty space

"Wendy you go first" said Naruto

"Ok" said Wendy

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack"

"Sky Dragon's Claw"

"Wendy that's enough come back. Erza you go next" Naruto said

"Ok" said Erza and Wendy came back

"Re-equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor"

"Trinity Sword"

"Pentagram sword"

"Re-Equip: Flame empress armor"

"Flame slash"

"Erza come back" said Naruto "Guess it is my turn"

Everyone was watch Naruto with curiosity

"Yin-Yang make: Living Skeleton"

"Let's START" yelled Naruto

"Light Dragon's Solar Flash"

"Unison Raid: Fire-Lighting Dragon's Roar" someone in the side yelled out "HE can do unison raid by himself! Unbelievable!"

"Re-equip: Sword of Hades" a sword appear in Naruto's hand in no less than a second

"Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer" a wave of black energy hits the skeletons

"Final Move Dragon's God Brilliant Shadow-Flame" it destroyed all the skeleton including half the field

Makarov and the guild were shocked to their core.

"Let's go back in the guild and get your mark. Also, Naruto you an S-Class now" said Makarov

"SWEET" yelled out Naruto

Erza got hers guild mark on her left arm blue; Wendy got hers guild mark on her right shoulder light blue and Naruto got his on his heart white with a crimson outline.

"There you go from now on you are a part of Fairy Tail" Makarov told Naruto and Wendy. Erza wandered off somewhere.

"Do you have strawberry cheese cake?" asked Erza to a white head fourteen year old

"Yes we do, how big do you want your cake to be" asked Mirajane]

"Quarter size please" said Erza

Naruto went behind Erza and asked her

"What are you doing Erza?"

Erza paled, turned around and said

"Strawberry Cheese cake, Nii-chan" said Erza

"What's the size you order?" asked Naruto

"Quarter size.." said Erza who was very afraid now

"Next time tell me before you order, ok?" order Naruto

"Ok" Saluted Erza

Mirajane came back with the cake and Naruto paid her.

'It's going be a great here' Naruto had a feeling

Time skip – Three months

Naruto was sitting down at the stool in front of Mirajane. In these three month's he made a house for Wendy, Erza and him to live in. The house has everything they need. He had also gotten famous and was dubbed Fairy Tail's Wonder God because of his magic and how he wouldn't get hurt in fights or jobs. Right now he was bored to death. New members arrived at the guild it was Cana, Grey, and then Natsu. Natsu and Grey didn't get along and Erza will scare them into getting along. After Natsu found out Naruto was a dragon slayer/god slayer including all his other magic he wanting to fight Naruto all the time. Three week after, Natsu found a dragon egg, but found out it was a cat egg.

"Naruto FIGHT ME!" screamed Natsu with a fire case punch. After Natsu found out Naruto was a dragon slayer/god slayer he wanting to fight Naruto all the time.

"Not today Natsu" said Naruto and ate Natsu fire and punched him to the other side of the wall. He then heard Mirajane say something.

"Master Makarov Lisanna, Elfman and I are going on this job" said Mirajane and ran out the door

"Be safe." He then turned to Naruto "Narut-" he was cut off

"Already on it" replied Naruto and poof into thin air like he wasn't there

With the Strauss Sibling and Naruto

"Elfman don't tell me you are gonna try to tame the beast. Are you?" asked Mirajane

Elfman didn't answer and walk toward the fall beast and shouted out "TAKE-OVER"

"NO ELMAN DON'T IT'S TO EARLY FOR YOU" Shouted Mirajane

A yellow light enveloped Elfman and there stood the beast.

"I told you I could do it" said Elfman, but then fell down and clutched his head

"RRRAARRRRR" said the beast roaring toward the sky

"ELFMAN NOO" said Mirajane; she then got hit by the beast's arm

"Elfman-Nii, please come back" begged Lisanna

"RAAARRRRR" roared the beast

The beast brought his arm back ready to swing it to hit Lisanna. Lisanna silently prayed her good-byes to her siblings and her so called future husband Natsu. The beast swung his arm, Lisanna closed her eyes. Naruto saw this and used his ninja skill to Shunshin to where Lisanna is.

'What's taking so long?' thought Lisanna

She opened her eyes and saw her other brotherly image, Naruto. He was hold the beast arm with only one hand

"Lisanna are you ok?" asked Naruto

She could only move her head because she was frozen with fear

Naruto Shunshin to where Mirajane was. He turned around and faced the large beast, but not before healing Mirajane's arm. He then dashed toward Elfman.

"Elfman it's time to wake up Iron Dragon's Club" he then hits Elfman's head. Naruto followed it up with "FIRE GOD BELLOW" and fired a huge ball of fire. Elfman got hit by the attacks but retaliate by swinging at Naruto and hit his chest. Naruto flew back in to the stone wall and left an impact mark. Naruto saw the beast punch forward with arm; Naruto took this and twisted around the arm, then sumo toss him to the other side.

"Dragon god's brilliant flame" said Naruto and hits the beast while he is down.

Naruto then saw a bright flash and saw the human looking Elfman laying down on the grass unconscious.

Mirajane then ran up to Naruto with an one arm hug and said "Thank-you" over and over.

After they road back to the guild, but Mirajane and Naruto Shared the same thought 'I think I'm in love with Naruto/Mirajane'

Back at the guild

Naruto and the other arrived at the guild and a crying Natsu arrived in front of him and said "Thank-you for saving them" apparently Master Makarov had told the guild what happened and how the job was miss-placed

They then put Elfman in the medical wing.

Elfman soon woke up and asked "Where am I?"

"Your back in the Guild." Said a voice beside him

"Naruto! How are my sisters?" asked Elfman

"They are doing fine. You should go check them out." replied Naruto

Elfman left the room and Naruto went to Makarov to report the incident. After he finished telling Makarov the report they headed downstairs and see an Elfman trying to leave.

"You can't do any training now you r injured." Said a worried Lisanna

"I have to. I must protect my sister, but in the end I couldn't do anything I must train as a man's pride."

Naruto heard enough and walked up to Elfman and lift him up by his collar.

"Master we should stop him" said Mirajane

"No Elfman might want to hear this, but I also got a feeling we should too" replied Makarov

"You and your pride IS WHAT THAT GOT YOUR SISTER KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE." Yelled Naruto

Elfman dropped to the ground and was shocked, but so was the guild they never heard Naruto yell before, even his little sisters were scared.

"Elfman I have seen this before it was a person's pride that got the people close to them died. I'm telling you by experience. By wanting to grow strong and surpass you sisters in full body take over you threw them away and that where you went wrong. A person's strength comes from the people they want to protect like me I want to protect everyone. Especially my little sisters and even though they can do that themselves i keep on doing it until they are for sure they are ready." Elfman was shaking and crying

"Elfman I'm not mad, but I'm disappointed. They are your sisters, not some toy you throw around. If you have anything wrong or need help they are there for you remember. There is a famous quote someone told me and I still live by it cause it adapted to my life." Said Naruto

"Those who ignore the rule are trash" shocking everyone "But those who abandon are lower than trash. I really admire you trying to get strong to protect them, but real strength comes from people you have that are close to you. So wake up and let them help. You should go say sorry."

"M-MMira-nee L-LLisanna I'm sorry" said Elf man trying to cover up his tears.

"Remember what Naruto said Elfman if you need help or pointer you can come to us we are sibling alright" said a teary Lisanna

"Never do anything that stupid again, you thick head" Said Mirajane

'That boy is going to be something great in the future' said Makarov

That night

Naruto was up while Erza and Wendy were asleep. He thought about Mirajane the whole time.

"I got to tell her. I have to tell her."

He then heard a knock. He went to answer the door. There stood Mirajane in her nightgown.

"Mira what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

She can in and everything was silent

Mira went up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto hugged back pulled her more in to his chest.

"Thank-you Naruto for saving my siblings or else I had to bury them myself" cried Mirajane

"Hey it's alright you have them and nothing happened to them" said Naruto

"Why do you comfort me when I'm sad or make me happy when I'm down?" asked Mirajane

"Why? I can ask myself the same thing but this might be better" Naruto then leaned down and kissed her. It was like a spark of electricity.

"I love you and when I saw you get hurt in your job I wanted to protect you but I had to wait until it was the right time" said Naruto

"Baka, I love you, too. Ever since two months ago." Mirajane said

Naruto heard a noise and knew it was his little sisters

"Alright you guy can come out now" said Naruto

Erza and Wendy can out dressed in their Bear PJ holding a stuff animal

"So is Mira going to be our new big sister" asked Wendy

"Maybe it depends on the future" said Mirajane

"Now what I want to know is why are you still awake young ladies" said a very ticked off Naruto

"Well you see we were thirsty and came down to get a drink and heard you guys ummm.. Confess to each other." Said Wendy

"Really, taking a drink?" Asked Naruto curiously

"Yes really" said the two girls

"Naruto I think we should give them an answer if we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" whispered Mirajane into his ear

"Ok after I tell you what's going on you go to sleep understand" said Naruto

Both girls nods their head

"Ok Mira and I are going out. There happy. We are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Naruto told them

Wendy and Erza screamed and went to hug Mirajane

"Now go to sleep" ordered Naruto

"Nii-chan is Mira sleeping over?" Asked Erza

"If she wants" replied Naruto

"Sure why not it will be fun" said Mirajane

"Won't you Lisanna and Elfman get worried" asked Naruto

"Nah they will see me tomorrow with you holding my hand, but they were probably awake in their room and saw me running to your place." said Mirajane

"Oh ok. Alright, let's go to sleep" Naruto smiled and took Mirajane to his bedroom followed by Wendy and Erza.

Wendy and Erza was in the middle while Mirajane and Naruto wrapped their hands around them while hold their new found lover's hand.


End file.
